


Missed you

by pointshootsmile



Series: fucky oneshots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: -I beat my dick plays- I wrote this while writing Lego porn, I can’t tag, I like Craig’s tiddies, I made Smit like em too, Kissing, M/M, Makeout Session, SO, Using Smitty bc I shouldn’t use his real name, like that’s about it, they haven’t seen each other in a while so yOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: Craig and Smitty finally get some alone time, they use it wisely ;)))))))





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

“God I’ve missed you.” Craig growled as he pushed Smitty against his bedroom wall, smirking at the flustered Canadian.

Smitty made a snarky remark about them recording a video together just yesterday, Craig groaning at him to just shut up and kiss him. That was what he did, pulled Craig close to himself and gently pressed their lips together. Craig tilted his head to kiss Smitty deeper. He opened his mouth slightly to slide his tongue over Smitty’s bottom lip, the Canadian opening his mouth in return almost instantly. Smitty submitted to Craig immediately, the Brit smirking into the kiss and running his hands down his boyfriend’s side, landing on his hips. 

Craig pulled away briefly to breath, smiling at the breathless man beneath him. Smitty’s hands were on Craig’s chest, he used this to his advantage and grabbed at it. Craig puffed his chest out and let Smitty grope him for a moment. Craig kissed at Smitty’s neck, making the smaller gasp and whine. He brought his hands down to Smitty’s thighs, grabbing at them and smirking against his barely exposed collarbone. 

“C-Craig...” Smitty gasped as he ran his hands through Craig’s hair, eyes glazed over with a mix of lust and love. 

The way his name left the Canadian’s mouth made Craig growl, as though it were the only thing he could say. Craig’s hands reached up into Smitty’s shirt, beginning to play with his nipples, a soft whine leaving the shorter. 

John decided this would be the most convenient time to burst in. 

“Hey Smit, Craig we’re going out in-...” John played with his rings as he came in “I’ll leave.” 

Craig broke away from Smitty and groaned, pinching his own nose bridge. “Fuckin’ John...” 

Smitty sighed and took the dominant role. “I thought we were gonna fuck?” He snarled it as he in turn pinned Craig against the wall. 

Craig smirked and kissed Smitty, hands running up and down his sides. 

“Not if you think you’re the top~.” He chuckled and picked Smitty up by his ass, wrapping his legs around his own waist and turning them around. 

Let’s just say John knew not to burst in rooms from then on...

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long


End file.
